


Snapbacks and Tattoos

by ispitrainbows



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/pseuds/ispitrainbows





	Snapbacks and Tattoos

It was a fine Wednesday when you got off work early and texted your loving boyfriend, Wonpil, asking about his plans for the rest of the day. Instead of a reply, you received a call from him telling you that he's still with the other members working on some new music and you could come over if you want to because according to him, _"That would be great, wouldn't it?"_   You tried to protest at first knowing how Wonpil could probably get distracted easily if you'll hang around while he's working but Wonpil put you on speakers knowing the members would also love it if you come over to the studio, guessing it's apparently because there's a high chance that you'll buy them food, so Sungjin insisted that it's fine since their not in a rush with work or something that day. You could also hear the other members whine at the other end of the line but couldn't really put out what they were saying aside from, _"Y/N we miss you"_ and _"Y/N please bring some food."_

You weren't able to properly say goodbye to Wonpil before you ended the call, so you just breathed a small laugh while sending him a _"See you in a bit, love xx"_ before placing your phone inside the pocket of your coat and headed outside the building where you work to hail a cab. You decided to drop by at the nearest Starbucks at the studio to get the boys some drinks before moving to the restaurant beside to order two large pizzas and some chicken wings... or maybe a lot of chicken wings.

When you arrived at the studio, you gently knocked on the door. Well, on a normal day, you could've just barged in but you literally have a handful of bags in your hand you couldn't turn the knob yourself. After three knocks, you were greeted by a tall figure called Jae and a hungry figure called Young K. They helped you with the bags so they can settle it on the table while you walked near Wonpil who was just smiling widely while staring at you from the swivel chair he's sitting on at the corner of the room with his infamous snapback on.

"Hey, love," Wonpil greeted you with his arms wide open. You gladly gave yourself to his warm and slender body so he was now hugging you by your waist. "How's work?" he asked as he settles you to sit on his lap.

"Well, just the usual. But today's much bearable since I got off from work early and I got to see you already," you told him as you snaked your arms around his neck. "What about you? How's my cool musician, hmm?" You asked him back as you gave his nose a quick peck.

"My day's a lot brighter now since you're here, I could use more inspiration you know?" He answered with his usual bright smile and heart eyes.

Your little moment was interrupted when you heard Sungjin called you both, "Hey lovebirds. Why don't you join us here? Especially you Wonpil, you have been whining how hungry you are earlier."

"Yeah, and Young K-hyung looks like he could eat everything in one go so might as well get your own share of food now," Dowoon added. You laughed at their remarks as you got up from Wonpil's lap and pulled him up. He went to the table where the food is to get a slice of pizza and a few chicken wings for his plate before going back to his chair earlier. You, on the other hand, settled yourself on the couch while sipping on your drink. You were looking at the boys happily chattering while eating which made you smile unconsciously.

You were driven back to reality when you heard the swivel chair's wheels near you. You almost got shocked when you saw Wonpil so near already and staring you right in your eyes.

"What?" you asked him, laughing.

"Nothing," he answered without even a blink.

"Yeah, nothing, right," you said as you rolled your eyes and diverted your gaze. After a few seconds, you looked back again at Wonpil and man, his eyes looks like they weren't planning on leaving your gaze anytime soon. "Why are you staring? Is there something on my face?" you asked again trying to wipe off some imaginary crumbs or something. He just laughed, still not taken aback.

"Stop staring!" you were now at a blushing state caused by this boyfriend of yours who probably just want to tease you.

"Why? You look beautiful, why would I stop staring," he said holding your wrists as you attempted to hide your face while laughing. You laughed along with him, grabbing his snapback from his head to throw it at his face.

"I hate you," you retorted while still laughing and trying to get up from your seat to get some fresh air. To no avail, Wonpil caught you right on time in his arms to pull you back on his lap. He snaked his arms on your waist tightly while still picking on you.

"You really look cute when you're a blushing mess," he said. You just tried to punch his arm in response.

A long silence enveloped you both on your own little world, trying to recover yourselves from all the laughing and the teasing. As you were getting comfortable, you decided to play with his fingers. Specifically his right hand where his tattoo that you love so much resides. You have your back facing him so you decided to turn around to face him. You kissed his tattoo then stared right into his eyes before muttering an almost inaudible, "I love you."

He just smiled widely as he took your hand to his lips to kiss your knuckles as he muttered an, "I love you too," back.

You almost forgot you weren't alone in the room not until Jae decided to clear his throat and Dowoon teased, "So, do we get back to work now or do we send the lovebirds away to get a room?"

 


End file.
